Sunset, Coke, Pepsi, Smirks, And Smiles?
by Hisa-Ai
Summary: A little one-shot of May and Drew, I suppose it'd be called. Involves everything mentioned in the title. If you read it enjoy, if you don't then you won't. ContestShipping.


**Okay, so this is my first Pokemon FanFic that I post on this site and I've gotta say, I'm a little nervous, I'm not sure if I really captured and stayed true to who May and Drew are. It's just been so long since I've seen them in an episode together I sorta forgot. But oh well! It is what it is! And I've grown a lot since the last two FanFics that I posted on here so I'm really hoping that people will like this one. So anyway, here's the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever nor ever will, own Pokemon, Pepsi, Coke, sunsets, or anything else mentioned in this FanFic. **

**So now the story.

* * *

**"What're you doing?" A familiar male voice said from behind May, causing her to jump slightly. She turned in her seat uncomfortably to face said trainer.

They were in Goldenrod City and had just competed in the local contest. May and Drew had made it to the final round and had to battle each other. Drew and his Roserade had beaten May and her Glaceon, so he now had four ribbons, May followed closely with three. And Harley... Well, let's be honest, does anyone really care about how many Harley has? I didn't think so...

So now May was sitting in the completely abandoned fourth floor of the Pokemon Center, she had just dropped her Pokemon off with Nurse Joy and had decided to get away from all the craziness of the first few floors of the center to watch the sun set.

The way it was laid out was fairly simple, you came up the staircase and the whole floor was pretty much empty. There was a huge window that looked out so that you could see the sun set and a few chairs, but other that that, it was just cobwebs and dust. May had dusted off the chairs so that she wouldn't have to sit on the cold floor and had pulled two chairs to face the window, she didn't know why; she had just felt like doing it at the time. She wasn't sure what the floor had once been used for or why it was now empty, she only knew that it was a good place to watch the sun set from. So that's what she did. She watched the sunset. But she hadn't told anyone where she was, so how had he known she was up there?

_What's he doing up here?_ May wondered, _And how did he know I was up here?_ Her face was as blank as a piece of paper belonging to a writer suffering from writer's block, which is very difficult to over-come, I've been told.

Finally she found the will to speak. "Oh, h-hey, Drew. You-" She quickly caught herself and bit her tongue. She wasn't about to let Drew know that he had scared her, even if it _had_ only been for a brief moment. He would never let her live it down. Never.

"I what, May?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Sure, it was only an eyebrow, but the way he did it made it so much more than just a raised eyebrow. It made it seem like he knew and was just throwing it in her face, but that was Drew and it was to be expected of him. Wasn't it?

"Oh, nothing!" May exclaimed, hoping that he bought what she hoped had been a good lie. It wasn't and he didn't, but fortunately for May, Drew was feeling rather nice at this particular moment and wouldn't say anything further at the current moment. Instead, he would file it away carefully for a later time when he would pull it out and use to do God knows what to May. But that was her problem, not ours, so we won't go into details regarding that one.

"Right..." He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He sat in the chair next to May instead of walking away like she thought he would do.

"Whatever, Drew." May rolled her eyes at him. He rolled his eyes back.

"You _so_ can't pull off the eye roll." He informed her smugly, anything just to push her buttons I guess.

"And you can?" She challenged back, she was bored and since there was nothing better to be doing, why not have some fun?

"As a matter of fact, I can." He told her, his tone just as smug as his smirk. How badly May just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face sometimes. Epically at times like this. _But still_, she thought to herself, _that's one of the things that make him so darn cute. _

_Ohmygosh!_ she thought, realizing what she had just thought. _I didn't really just think that, did I?_ she was astonished, though she wasn't sure if it was because she had actually thought this, or if it was because she was just now realizing that she had thought this. _Don't girls just make so much sense sometimes?_ The female authoress asked her readers sarcastically.

"Did you come up here to teach me the proper eye rolling etiquette or did you want something else?" May asked annoyingly, though she was not sure why she was annoyed. Though she was sure that she didn't want any of his attitude right now.

"Well originally it was something else, but it's never too late to learn something." Drew replied with yet another smirk. May wondered if he ever actually smiled, not smirked, but smiled. Like when you're feeling happy and not superior or smug or anything like that, but happy.

"I don't feel like learning anything right now, thank you very much," May replied, sticking her tongue out at him, sure, she felt childish doing it, but oh well!

"Your loss," Drew said with a nonchalant shrug. He then yawned and leaned back in his seat. May sighed and shook her head.

May looked forward and out the window, turning her attention to the sun that was setting out beyond the horizon. The sky was filled with all sorts of shades of blues, oranges, purples, yellows, reds and many, many other colors. May felt extremely calm, almost as if a Budew had used Sunny Day somewhere nearby, though she knew that none had. She couldn't help wondering if Drew felt the same calm that she did.

She looked over at Drew just to see the expression on his face. He was leaning back in the chair with his hands folded behind his head casually. His face held nothing that May could read, though in all fairness, she had never really been good at reading people's faces anyway, so what did she know? But he looked peaceful, that much she was sure of.

"So, what was it that you wanted?" May asked, hoping that she had caught him off-guard and that he would tell her. No such luck.

"Hm? Oh, nothing really. Now that I think about it, it was kinda silly." He replied, still pretty casual and carefree, in a way. May wasn't buying it and, though she was too calm to be annoyed, she was still able to give him a look that said, "Seriously, what did you want?"

Drew looked away and back out the window, May's eyes still lingered on his face and she expected him to say something witty about how she could never stop looking at him, but he said nothing about that.

"I wanted to watch the sun set, is that okay with you?" He asked, though it _was_ a little sarcastic. Just a little, though. May still wasn't buying it, she wasn't sure if she saw Drew as the "sit-and-watch-the-sun-set" type of guy.

"Come on, Drew, spill it!" She whined, no longer did the calm feeling fill her; it was instead replaced with the wanting to know what Drew wanted feeling. I know, it seemed strange to her, too.

"No." The word rolled off Drew's tongue so easily. So naturally. Almost as naturally as naturally as breathing or blinking or flipping back his hair. He hadn't even bothered to look at her when he said it. This made May mad more than anything else. I mean, the least he could've done was to look at her when he said it.

"Come on!" She exclaimed again, half angry, half frustrated, and just plain half annoyed.

"No." He did it again! And he sounded so smug when he did it, too. May could barely stand it.

"Come on!" This time it sounded like she was... begging? No, that couldn't be right. She would never beg. Never beg Drew, at least. If she_ was_ begging, not that I'm saying that she was, but if she _was_, then she must really want to know.

Drew picked up on the tone in her voice and turned to face her, he smirked slightly. This might not end well for May.

"Why do you wanna know?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow at her slightly.

"Do I _have_ to have a reason?" She snapped, sending daggers at him with her intense stare.

"If 'ya wanna know then 'ya do." He replied sing-songishly., ignoring the threatening look that she was giving him. May let out a low, annoyed... growl. Hm.. a growl, how interesting...

"Oooh... So scary... What're you a Poochyena?" Drew teased.

"You are so-"

"Handsome? Charming? Talented? Irresistible? Your dream boat? The love of your life? So much better than you in every possible way?" He supplied with a sly smile.

May shook her head furiously. Mind you, it was not to disagree with him, though she probably did disagree with him on that last statement, but it was to try and get rid of a mad blush.

"As if!" She exclaimed sharply.

"Please! You know you want me!" He said, his tone was a mixture of both arrogance and smugness. May turned red once more and had to turn her head to try and hide it.

"Puh-lease!" She retorted.

"That wasn't a 'no'." He pointed out. And he did have a point: She _hadn't _technically said no to that one, or any of the other ones, for that matter.

"Drew!" She whined.

"Yes?" He answered in a sing-songish/innocent tone of voice.

"You're so childish!" She scowled at him. He really did know how to push her buttons. And he enjoyed doing it, too.

"Yeah, so? What's your point?" He asked, brushing off her comment like you would brush dirt off your pants.

"My point is that you're acting like a child!" She told him, almost as if scolding him.

"Uh, newsflash, May: We're twelve," He "oh-so-kindly" pointed out. May was fuming. "And although twelve could also count as being a pre-teen, it still means that we're twelve, which _technically_ counts as still being a child. And that's what _I _like to believe, because if you go around and try to be all pre-teeny, people expect you to be more mature and honestly, where's the fun in that? Did you catch all that?" He asked, feigning innocence, leaning back in his seat once more.

But before May could retort, which, by-the-by, she _really_ wanted to do, Drew sat back up and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out two bottles, one bottle of Coke and one bottle of Pepsi.

"I almost forgot," He held out the bottle of Coke towards May. "I brought you a bottle of Coke, I remember you saying that it was your favorite." He explained as May took the bottle, opening his bottle of Pepsi in the process. "I'm more of a Pepsi guy myself, but you know, whatever." He said with a shrug and a smile.

Not a smirk, but a smile. It was just that, a smile.

"Um... Thanks." May said, not exactly sure what else to say. She had always pictured Drew as a Dr. Pepper guy, not a Pepsi guy. Seriously, she could just _see _Drew lounging around a Pokemon Center drinking a nice tall glass of Dr. Pepper and just relaxing after a hard day of training. But Pepsi? She wasn't sure if she pictured him drinking that. And then Harley... She thought that he was a Cream Soda guy girl thing, whatever it is that Harley was. But after learning that Drew was a Pepsi guy, she would have to rethink everything that she thought she knew about the world. This just put a new spin on the whole world.

"No problem." Drew replied, still smiling. He sipped his Pepsi and then recapped it. May opened hers and gulped about a third of the bottle down in one sip, not even bothering to wait for the foam to go down. Then she recapped hers as well. Drew's smile turned to a smirk.

"Not thirsty, are 'ya?" He teased. May smiled slightly, she felt the calm returning and just shook her head, both of them turned back to the window and the sun.

It had finished setting and the sky was now dark, the moon and thousands of bright starts were present in the cloudless sky, Drew made no effort to move, neither did May. A silence fell between to pair. A comforting silence that lasted for several minutes, the only sounds being heard were their breathing and the occasional opening and closing of the soda bottles, with the person who opened their bottle taking a sip before reclosing it.

"Drew?" May finally asked.

"Yeah?" He asked quietly.

"What did you really come up here for?" She asked, she wasn't sure if he would tell her his real reason but it was worth a shot.

He put his bottle of Pepsi down next to him on the floor. Then he took the bottle of Coke from May's hands and sat it down on the floor as well.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "I was drinking that!" He just rolled his eyes at her and ignored the comment. He turned in his seat to face her, she turned to face him as well, if he was going to tell her, then she wanted to make sure that she heard him correctly.

There was no emotion on his face, it was blank. It'd be perfect if they were playing poker, but they weren't, though that'd be a fabulous idea for next time...

May's face fell slightly, she couldn't tell what he was thinking or what he was about to do.

"D-Drew..." She was at a loss for words, she was really just wondering what was going on. He ignored her once more.

"Originally... I... came up here... to... to do... this..." He said slowly, his face turning red even as he spoke.

"W-Wha-" Before she could even finish her word, something happened.

Drew leaned forward, cupped the side of May's face with his hand, and kissed her gently. May was slightly shocked, she hadn't been expecting this. After about ten seconds of drawing a blank, May came up with a _brilliant _idea: She decided to kiss him back. I know, how _does_ she come up with these things?

Drew pulled away after a minute or so and stood up smiling.

He turned and began to walk away. "When you're ready for those lessons on a proper attitude, come find me." He called over his shoulder, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

May watched his retreating figure confusingly.

After he went down the stairs, she sighed and slumped back in her chair.

Sometimes she just never understood that boy.

* * *

**So tell me, was that a bit too cliche? I wasn't sure if this plot had already been done or not, so I posted it anyway. So tell me what you thought. Flammers are always welcome. As are those who want to praise my work. 'Ya know, whatever works for you. I'll see you party peeps later, it's time I actually started my homework... Which is what my mom thinks I've been doing this whole time. So don't tell her otherwise I'll never get on again...**


End file.
